


The Truth is like a Kiss on the Lips

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-22
Updated: 2008-06-22
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Fergie ran, hiding from those she loved in an attempt to stop the lie.Hermione returned to the world, but the memories stayed- And when Draco walks back into her life, what is there to do?





	The Truth is like a Kiss on the Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

"You guys are incredible! I'm going to miss you so much!" Ellie called, tears streaming down her face.   
  
"Quick! This girl needs more alcohol!" Ginny yelped, greeted with laughter by the large crowd.   
  
"Three Cheers for the new editor at The Worlds Girls! Hip Hip...!"   
  
"Hooray!" The crowd screamed. Ellie giggled madly.   
  
"Hip Hip..!"   
  
"Hooray!"   
  
"Hip Hip..!"   
  
"Hooray!"   
  
"And one for luck!" Hermione joined in. "Hip Hip...!"   
  
"Hooray!"   
  
"Oh come on!" Ellie yelled over the noise, which died instantly. "Let's hear it for the greatest writer of all time, on their way up, and one fantastic friend,  MISS MIA GRANGER!" Hermione, or Mia as she had been nicknamed for the last four years, grinned and raised a bottle of beer in her ex-boss's direction.   
  
"Presents!" Ginny called with a familiar devilish grin on her face. "Presents, presents, presents!" The group took up the chant. Falling back onto a Sofa, Ellie grabbed the nearest one. Within seconds, a silent battle took place for the comfiest chairs nearest the sofa. Mia laughed, and settled for the floor, knowing from experience these battles weren't the easiest to win.   
  
"But before she does...." Ginny was saying. "I think some of us have something to say..." Ellie looked alarmed. "I will start. Now I don't work here...which is a bit of a shame..." She winked at a man who had opened the door at just the wrong moment. Mia giggled, knowing full well Harry would not be happy with the comment his wife had just made. Ginny had become more and more outgoing since the end of school. "But because of Hermione, Ellie is one of my best friends, and I wish her all the best of luck as she goes to write for one of the world's favourite magazines!" There were cheers of agreement. Mia hopped to her feet.   
"Well I do work here. And Ellie is the most incredible boss you could ever have! Thank you Ellie and I can't wait until you get me that job you promised me!" She winked, to show she was joking, and fresh tears rolled down Ellies face.   
  
Several other girls leapt to their feet and continued the toast. Finally, Ellie tore the wrapping paper on her leaving gift.   
  
"Oh my..." She whispered, holding up a necklace so the room could see it. It was beautiful. Instinctively, Mia reached to her neck to make sure hers was still there. "Thank you!"   
  
"Mine next!" Mia called, pointing at a brightly decorated present, which her friend delved for.   
"Mia, you are incredible." Tears rolled faster down her cheeks, as she flicked through the scrap book of images of herself and her friends and newspaper clippings, most written by Ellie.  
  
"Never get used to them not moving." Ginny muttered to her. "Save mine until last!" She said louder, winking and leaving no guesses what the present was likely to be.   
  
"Who's our new boss going to be?" A girl called Natalie asked, several presents later.   
  
"It's a very nice guy." Ellie stressed the word nice, and no one questioned what she meant by that. "He's going to drop in at six to meet you all, and then leave us to the alcohol." She grinned. Several drinks later, and not long before six, the questions started again.   
  
"What's he called? Is it Robert?"   
  
"Of course not! I wouldn't leave you with someone like him! His name is Drake Malfoy; he was unheard of until he wrote that incredible article about loosing someone. He's worked his way up ever since." Ginny and Mia froze.   
  
"Draco Malfoy? Are you sure that's his name?" Ginny asked quickly.   
  
"All I know is Drake Malfoy." Ellie replied, surprised. "He has blond hair, really tall..."   
  
"Oh shoot." Mia muttered, though everyone heard. "Well, got to go! I'll see you later Ellie!"   
  
"What? What's wrong with Mr Malfoy?"   
  
"It's a really long story; send me a text when he's gone though, please? I'll come back for the night out…"   
  
"You're going to be working with him Mia; you may as well meet him now." Natalie put in. She wasn't being mean, curiosity dripped in her voice. A knock at the door stopped her pleading.   
  
"That was good timing." Ellie said. Natalie got up to get the door.   
  
"Watch the reactions girls." Ellie whispered, so Hermione wouldn't hear.   
  
"Hello, I'm Natalie. Reporter." They heard. The door was just out of Mia's view. But the voice... the voice that came next was one that her heart could never forget.   
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy, but please, call me Drake." Ginny recognised it too.   
  
"This way." Natalie said, leading him into the room.   
  
"Hello ladies." He said with a smooth smile. Mia lowered her head.   
  
"Hello." They echoed, with various levels of flirting.   
  
"Ginny? Ginny Weasly?" Draco asked, with a surprising smile.   
  
"Hey Ferret!" She said brightly. Draco laughed instead of taking offence.   
  
"You work here? I thought you were running a restaurant?"  
  
"No way!" Ginny waved it off, the amount of drink in her system slightly showing. "Ellies my friend, I thought I'd crash her leavers-do."  
  
"How's Harry? Last time I saw him you were buying a house!"   
  
"Bought the house, married the guy, became an au- police woman." Ginny congratulated herself on remembering the Auror equivalent.   
  
"Hey Malfoy." Hermione waved at him. If she didn't say something, she'd look suspicious.   
  
"Granger?" He asked curiously, barely recognising her with short spunky hair.   
  
"So you know Mia?." Ellie asked him, as she passed him a drink.   
  
"Also known as Hermione." Draco grinned.   
  
"Thats me." She said, drinking some more beer. She felt she needed it.  
  
"I knew it was you! None of the old crowd..." He trailed off, looking at Ginny. "Present company excluded of course...knew were you were! You disappeared in the last year of school and no one saw you since!" Mia was very aware how quiet the room was and how every eye was on her and Malfoy.   
  
"Went to Peru. The order asked me to go. Harry knows where I am, so do the Weasly Twins." Something stirred in Draco's mind.   
  
"So how was Peru?"   
  
"Maybe you two should go outside...unless you want everyone here knowing your business?" Ginny said, giving her a meaningful look. Hermione didn't look happy, but Draco nodded, offering her his hand.   
  
They walked along the corridors, until Mia directed him into her office. Once there, Draco pulled out his wand and summoned two bean bag cushions.   
  
"I haven't used magic in eight years." She said softly. Draco was surprised.   
  
"Why? You were always the smartest in the year." He was teasing her, but only gently.   
  
"And you were always the mud-blood hater, now you're an editor of a muggle magazine? What's happening?"   
  
"I met a girl." He said simply. "I fell for her as a pure-blood, but she had no idea who her parents were. She kept showing and teaching me muggle things, until I realised it was irrational to hate them." Mia nodded. She suddenly realised she should be more curious.   
  
"What happened to her?" She asked. Draco's misty look turned even sadder.   
  
"No idea." He said. "She left, just after Christmas, last year at Hogwarts. Never heard from her again."   
  
"I'm Sorry." Mia said softly. He didn't know how sorry.   
  
"But enough about my woes." The grin was back on his face. "Are you seeing anyone?" Hermione's eyebrows rose.   
  
"No. I haven't spoken to any of the old crowd for a long time, and no muggle has caught my eye yet."   
  
"Eight years after school?" He teased again.   
  
"Yes Mr Malfoy, eight years after school!"   
  
"So the way I figure it, I owe you a dinner." Mia laughed. He had said that to her once, on their fourth date in Hogsmeade. It was a shame he didn't know that.   
  
"How does that work?"   
  
"Well, I was terrible to you at school, and I need to show you how I have changed." The smirk was back. Mia saw it and burst out laughing.   
  
"Okay, I'll go to dinner with you." She said when she recovered. Closure, she told herself. That was why she was doing it. Closure. "Just don't smirk again!" He pretended to be highly offended. It reminded Mia of their flirting when she was Fergie...maybe dinner wasn't such a good idea...   
  
"Fantastic" Draco exclaimed, smiling. It took one look and she melted. It was the only way to describe how she was feeling.   
  
"When then?"   
  
"Next Friday. I would take you out tonight but I have a feeling you'll be extremely drunk...And I'm busy untill then." Mia laughed.   
  
"Exactly. I've been out drinking with Ginny before; and there wasnt an occasion like a send off! I'm terrified to do it again."   
  
"Something I should be telling Harry?" He enquired.   
  
"Only if you want to be beaten up by a redhead and her family." She replied in an even tone. Draco laughed.   
  
"Okay, thoughts occurring to me here." Hermione wasn't surprised he changed the subject. "Weren't you dating Weasel? How come he doesn't know you're alive and okay?"   
  
"Maybe because he cheated on me."   
  
"Weasel? Who the hell with? You were too good for him, who else would date him?" A playful smirk played on his lips.   
  
"Lavender Brown apparently." She smiled. "She has four of his kids and a hefty divorce. And I got my revenge, so I was happy to see them fall apart." Draco seemed surprised at her harsh words.   
  
"Revenge? I'm intrigued..."   
  
"Ha, and that's all you'll be, there's no way I'm telling you." Again, the room descended into silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence though, the type of silence that said all the words.   
  
"I am sorry you know." Draco said quietly. She heard him perfectly though.   
  
"If you'd have said that in my last year, I would have hit you. But I trust you mean it now Draco and I forgive you." His grey eyes searched hers, taking her words to be true. "I'd better get back before they leave without me!"   
  
"See you tomorrow then Hermione!"   
  
"Oh, what should I wear?"   
  
"Formal. I think we'll go to a show before hand."   
  
"You sure know how to treat a girl." She said with a wink, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek before walking out the room.   
  
Draco raised his hand to his cheek, feeling where her lips had pressed. Funny, he never remembered Hermione so...Like...  
He had no idea how she had changed. Dropping his hand and attempting to remove his smile, he realised he could definitly get used to it.  


* * *

**A/N: So I'm back! Did you miss me?**  
So i know what some of you are going to ask, so i shall explain...  
Draco has been hanging around with muggles for pretty much eight years. He's changed into the guy Fergie saw. He has no idea at all its her.   
Hermione has been a reporter for a while. Yes, she did accept him quicker than i wanted or would be plausible had they not had a history, but she still loves him deep down so she's quick to agree with dinner.  He's just happy she accepted. 


End file.
